For the past several decades, the scaling of features in integrated circuits has been a driving force behind an ever-growing semiconductor industry. Scaling to smaller and smaller features enables increased densities of functional units on the limited real estate of semiconductor chips. For example, shrinking transistor size allows for the incorporation of an increased number of memory devices on a chip, lending to the fabrication of products with increased capacity. The drive for ever-more capacity, however, is not without issue. The necessity to optimize the performance of each device becomes increasingly significant.
In semiconductor devices such as DRAMs (Dynamic Random Access Memory), each cell is composed of one transistor and one capacitor. In DRAMs, cells require periodic reading and refreshing. Owing to the advantages of low price-per-unit-bit, high integration, and ability to simultaneously perform read and write operations, DRAMs have enjoyed widespread use in commercial applications. In the meantime, a phenomenon referred to as “soft error” can be caused in DRAM devices by a loss of charge that was stored in a capacitor due to external factors, thereby causing malfunction of DRAMs. In order to prevent the occurrence of soft error, a method of enhancing the capacitance of a capacitor has been suggested. The capacitance of the capacitor can be enhanced by increasing the surface area of a lower electrode. Although many studies have been investigated in the area of increasing the lower electrode surface area, challenges are presented in formulating practical manufacturing processes due to the ever increasing high level of integration of semiconductor devices.